Digital circuits used in electrical devices often have a modular design. Said modular digital circuits may comprise multiple circuit blocks, wherein each of these blocks is designed to carry out predetermined processes within the electrical device. Power consumption plays an increasingly important role in electrical devices, in particular for portable or mobile devices. In order to minimize the power consumption of the digital circuits, circuit blocks may be disabled or put into stand-by-mode when the processes carried out by said circuit blocks are not required at the moment. During stand-by-mode, the clock signal provided to the not-required circuit blocks may be switched off. Thereby electrical power consumption of the modular digital circuit is minimized. For providing a gated clock signal, a digital circuit may comprise a clock enabling circuit. The clock enabling circuit may be adapted to enable, respectively, disable the gated clock signal. Thereby, the gated clock signal provided to a circuit block can be switched on/off.